Sprig of Juniper
by HaruSpringtime
Summary: The Juniper is an evergreen shrub that grows up in the mountains, symbolizing protection, healing, and cleansing. To an outsider, extending a sprig of juniper is to lend a helping hand. However, to the residents of Riverdale, the meaning of juniper goes so much deeper. (Warning: AU, OC-centric).


_Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world; safe, decent, innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale. [1]_

 _Our town encases itself with old families dating back to over a hundred years ago, however, not all families are without their secrets. One case and point could include the Plutoniums. Unlike the Blossoms and Coopers, the Plutoniums were much better had hiding their flaws. Julian Plutonium, or better known as "the professor", was a single father. Once upon a time, he did live right here…_

Suddenly Jughead was very aware someone was breathing down his neck. Whirling around he came nose to nose with a set of large silver eyes and it took him less than a second to jerk back into the booth table, almost knocking his milkshake all over. He frowned at the mischievous Cheshire grin that took over the once deceptively innocent face.

"What'chu you doing?" Juniper Plutonium hopped from the booth over and she landed flush beside him.

Jughead frowned, tugging his laptop closer to him and away from her curious hands. Taking a quick scan around the room he took note that she was alone, which was very rare since she was usually had at least her sisters, or some neighbor's kid trailing after her like ducklings. Knowing she'll have his complete attention, and remembering what quick wit she had, he kicked his duffle bag further under the table.

Unfortunately, he was not fast enough, her eyes strayed down and caught sight of it. "Going somewhere?" she asked lightly, though her tone did not match the scrutiny of her gaze. Although he tried to ignore her question and attempted to escape, almost instantly she had him trapped. Scooching her bum as close to his as physically possible, she leaned one elbow on the table while her other hand rested innocently on the back of the booth blocking any possible escape. One of her legs snaked in between his, hooking right onto his right leg and her large eyes narrowed " _Forsythe Pendleton Jones_."

If she hadn't used that tone of voice with the use of his full name, he would have been completely flustered at the close proximity. Instead, he winced at her tone knowing she only used it whenever someone was about to get a beat down or a scolding—and he didn't really fancy either of the two. Thinking back to the reason why he was sitting alone at Pop's, he was suddenly filled with the surge of hostility. "Ask Archibald Andrews" he snapped wanting to be left alone to wallow.

Juniper seemed unfazed by his outburst. She blinked twice before slapping her forehead. She leaned away and settled back in her seat a few inches away. He watched as she swapped out her phone, her thumbs dancing over the screen as she sent a flurry of texts. He couldn't quite hear what she was mumbling but he managed to catch the end of "- _that motherfucking, unreliable son of a bitch_ -". Within an instant, Jupiter was already on her feet and his duffle bag slung over easily over her shoulder. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Ignoring his protests, she quickly left the small diner. With his duffle bag still in tow, she hopped onto her electric scooter and took off.

* * *

It wasn't until eleven minutes later that a bright blue Kia Forte pulled up beside him as he was making his way back to the drive-in. He leaped back a foot or so when the car slid just inches in front of him. The tinted windows rolled down and it was Jupiter's wide smile that greeted him from the driver's seat. "Hey loser, get in."

Jughead made no move to get in, opting to instead give her an unimpressed look.

He watched as the pair of silver irises roll up all the way up to the top of her head and back around, refocusing on him. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones," she started, and he winced at the use of his full name. "-if you don't get into this vehicle right now-"

Before she could finish her threat, Jughead had already popped open the door, jumped in and fastened his seat buckle. She gave him a bright grin, and he grimaced in response. He had once been on the receiving end of one of her threats and when she's in a particularly bad mood, she really can get creative. "Could you just give me a lift to the Drive-In? I have a shift starting in an hour and I'd like to get-" his head swiveled around as they passed the Twilight Drive-In.

"There is no need," Juniper responded keeping her head trained on the road. "I had already called in and told the manager that you'll be taking that vacation you requested."

"What are you talking about?" Jughead asked completely bemused. "Archie- "Jughead scrunched up his face at the thought of his redhead friend. "I mean Archibald bailed on me."

"I'm kidnapping you for a few days!" she replied cheerfully, completely ignoring his baffled wide eyes. "Plus," she began, and her happy demeanor completely sobered. "-I know how much this trip meant to you and I'm sorry that lying son of a bitch ditched you." She shrugged her shoulders again. "I know I might not be as much fun as Archibald Andrews," she mocked in a fake posh voice. "But I hope this little road trip will, kinda-sorta, make up for it." She glanced at him just long enough to shoot him an embarrassed smile before turning her face back to the highway.

Jughead studied her for a few minutes, allowing her words to sink in. Shaking his head, he turned his head to look out the window, an attempt to hide the slowly creeping smile that spread across his lips. It looked like the Juniper Tree [2] has struck again.

* * *

[1] "Chapter One: The River's Edge." _Riverdale_ , developed by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, directed by Rob Seidenglanz, The CW, 2017.

[2] the Juniper represents protection, love, exorcism, anti-theft, healing and cleansing. Jughead's last sentence will be explained in further chapters.


End file.
